The present invention relates to a chucking-type parts-feeding apparatus which delivers individual parts to a chucking device held on standby mode for holding each part before eventually feeding these parts to an objective position.
To the best of the inventor's knowledge, there is no prior art exactly corresponding to the chucking-type parts-feeding apparatus proposed by the present invention. However, actually, there are a variety of parts-feeding systems for delivering designated parts to an objective location by operating a chucking device for grasping them.
Generally, any of those prior art devices causes a chucking device to gain access to designated parts or causes those parts to be delivered to the chucking device, and therefore, it generates problems in the relative positional relationship between the delivered parts and the chucking device because of much difficulty to correctly determine this relationship. Furthermore, any of those prior art device also generate critical problems when the chucking device inclines or stands upright because those parts received by the chucking device are subject to displacement as a result of inclined posture of the parts themselves, thus making it quite difficult to correctly chuck them at an upright position.